As the vehicle industry develops, telematics systems that use wireless communication technology to provide various mobile communication services in vehicles are being continuously developed to provide enhanced convenience to drivers. Telematics systems may provide various services relating to, for instance, news, stock investment, electronic commerce, financial transactions, hotel reservations, document transmission/reception, games, vehicle accident reports, theft reports, and the like.
In order to protect their vehicle, many drivers take out vehicle insurance. The vehicle insurance fee may be determined by factors such as a type of vehicle, driving experience, and the like. Pay-per-mile (PPI) insurance may use the distance traveled by the driver as a factor to determine the vehicle insurance fee.
When a user of a vehicle is not an owner or regular user of the vehicle (i.e., a “temporary user”), the temporary user may need to take out vehicle insurance. However, it can be difficult to estimate a reasonable insurance fee for the temporary user. In addition, it may be cumbersome for a user to take out insurance for temporary use. Thus, the temporary user may resort to traveling without insurance to avoid trouble.